Mi verdadero yo
by marisa y monyer
Summary: Leonardo Hamato desde pequeño ha tenido que privarse de algunas cosas, entre ellas vivir su niñez y el verdadero amor. ¿Pero que pasaría si por obras del destino Leo pudiera volver a ser niño? EN CONJUNTO CON MI HERMANA MONYER
1. Chapter 1

Holis mis queridos lectores,soy marisa y esta vez he vuelto con una nueva historia. Y con mucho gusto puedo decir que esta historia es de mi hermana monyer y mía. Esta idea surgió cuando navegaba y vi varios fics de este tipo. Y le dije a mi hermana

Marisa: oye monyer(obvio le dije por su nombre, pero no subiré nuestros verdaderos nombres jejejeje.) y si comenzamos un fics entre las dos?

Monyer :si. Pero como cual?

Marisa :pues... Que te parece uno que trate sobre...

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Monyer :Mmm. Segura que les gustara?

Marisa:gracias hermanita me encanta tu apoyo.( ohh frustración ToT)

Monyer: ya ya. Esta bien. Te ayudo. Y que es lo que tienes en mente? Cuéntame bien tus planes...

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Bueno. Ya fue mucho bla bla bla.

Ahora... Sin más que comience el show

PD: jejejeje gracias por incluirme jejejeje eres tan asdfghj

Esa fue mi hermana monyer. Lamento la interrupción.

Por cierto, se me ha olvidado aclarar que las Tortugas ninja no me pertecen

NOTAS

En este fic Donatello y Abril son novios

...

Mi verdadero yo.

Por Marisa y Monyer

-AHHHHH CORRAN. LOS TENEMOS ENCIMA.- grito Mickey mientras evadia varios disparos por parte del Kraang.

-¿En serio? ¿En que lo notas?- respondió con sarcasmo Rafael.

-Ya dejen de jugar niños. Donnie no me enojo si nos ayudas.- habló el líder del grupo.

-Ay si niños. Como si no tuviéramos la misma edad.- resongo el de rojo, ganándose una mirada sería del mayor.

-DONNIE.- Grito el mayor

\- En eso estoy Leo. -Dijo mientras tecleaba rápidamente en una computadora Kraang. - Ya casi.. Ya casi.- Don fue interrumpido en sus labores por un Kraang que en cuanto noto en donde estaba, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó. Donatello cayó al lado de donde sus hermanos se estaban escondiendo para evitar los disparos. Rafael lo tomo del brazo y lo puso al lado de él.

-Diablos. -Susurro mientras se tallaba el golpe. - Necesito acercarme para activar la autodestrucción. -Dijo mientras miraba hacia la computadora para volver agacharse.

-QUE! ¿PENSABAS VOLAR EL LUGAR CON NOSOTROS DENTRO?- grito Rafael al oír la solución del de morado.

-Claro que no. Tendríamos 15 segundos para salir antes de que explotará. - Respondió casi histérico.

-Leo ¿ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Mickey.

Leo meditó un poco antes de preguntar

-Donnie ¿como se activa la autodestrucción? -

Los chicos palidecieron ante esta pregunta.

-Leo ¿no estarás pensando en volar el lugar contigo dentro verdad? - Pregunto Rafael recordando cuando los menores escaparon de la nave Kraang mientras Leo peleaba contra Kraang prime para que sus hermanos pudieran escapar.

-No importa quien se tenga que sacrificar. - Susuro recordando las palabras de su padre, sus hermanos escucharon estas palabras y se sorprendieron - no importa como pero cumpliré con la misión.- continuo.

-Pero Leo. Podemos hacerlo todos juntos. No tienes que... -

-No Mickey. Yo soy el líder, además soy su hermano mayor y para mi no hay nada más importante que ustedes- Miro a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron y asintieron después de unos segundos, nunca podrían cambiar a su hermano mayor, el siempre se sacrificaria por su familia.

-De acuerdo. Solo hay que activarlo desde la computadora. - Dijo Donatello, Leonardo en respuesta asintió.

-Muy bien chicos, cuando les ordene lanzan sus bombas de humo y aprovechan la confusión para salir mientras yo destruyó el lugar.-

-Si intrépido -

-Listos... Ahora.- ordenó y cada quien hizo lo que le correspondía. Con el humo que se formó los chicos pudieron escapar mientras Leo se acercó a la computadora.

Cuando al fin el de azul llegó a la computadora, no tenía ni idea de como funcionaba así que comenzó a dar manotazos en la computadora ( así como Mickey en el penúltimo capítulo de la segunda temporada)

Cuando el humo se disipó los Kraangs notaron sus actividades y trataron de ir a detenerlo pero...

"lo que se conoce como autodestrucción se ha activado."

Se escuchó y Leonardo corrió tratando de salir, solo tenía 15 segundos antes de que el lugar volará en pedazos, los Kraangs trataron de detener la cuenta regresiva pero era inútil

MIENTRAS AFUERA

-Leo ya tardó demasiado -habló el de carmín, en su voz se notaba la desesperación.

-Vamos Leo. Tu puedes.- Mickey no dejaba de ver el edificio en espera de que apareciera su hermano mayor.

-No se desesperen.- Dijo Donnie tratando de calmar sus nervios y los de sus hermanos.- El no debe tardar en...-

Se escuchó una explosión en el lugar. Todos palidecieron.

-NOOOOO -Mickey fue el primero en gritar. Después le siguieron Donnie y Rafa.

-Leo.- Susurro donnie

-MALDITA SEA LEONARDO SIEMPRE HACIENDOTE EL FUERTE...- grito con todas sus fuerzas el de carmín

\- LENGUAJE RAFA- se escuchó, los quelonios voltearon hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba el edificio,y de entre las llamas y el humo se veía la silueta de Leonardo.

-LEO.- gritaron los menores y salieron corriendo hacia su hermano.

Leo los abrazo con cariño, entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Que les parece si vamos a casa? Al fin y al cabo cumplimos con la misión. - Les sonrió con ternura.

Los chicos subieron al tortumovil (o el acorazado como gusten XP) cada quien en su puesto ( osea Leo al volante y los demás atrás) mientras conversaban.

-En serio intrépido, no nos des esos sustos.- le reclamó el temperamental del grupo.

-Le llamare a Abril para darle la buena noticia. -Aviso el de morado mientras comenzaba a marcar.

-Aún no puedo entender como le hiciste para que Abril aceptará ser tu novia.- comentó el de rojo.

-Leo ¿podemos ir al parque un rato?- pregunto Mickey

-Ya es tarde Miguel, tenemos que volver a la guarida.- contestó leo desde el volante.

-Vamos Leo no seas un aguafiestas. - Dijo Rafa

-Porfa Leo, además sería una buena idea para invitar a Abril. - Leo suspiro antes de contestar a la petición de sus hermanos menores.

-Está bien. Iremos al parque. Solo porque es muy tarde no creo que haya problema. - Sus hermanos festejaron.

-Oigan saben que me recuerda esto.- comentó Donatello.

-Anda iluminanos.-

-Me recuerda cuando jugamos a deslizarnos por el barandal de la escalera y todos aplastamos a Mickey. - Todos rieron ante el recuerdo menos uno.

-Recuerdo la cara del sensei cuando nos vio todos tirados en el piso.- añadió Rafa.

-Y el castigo que nos puso.- Habló ahora Miguel Ángel

\- Pero a ti te fue bien porque te lastimaste el pie y no podías entrenar hasta que te recuperaras- le recordó el de morado.

-Cierto. ¿Leo lo recuerdas?- pregunto Mickey

-Recuerdo el regaño y el castigo, no recuerdo haber jugado con ustedes.- respondió sin dejar de ver el camino.

-¿Como que no recuerdas el haber jugado con nosotros? - Reto Rafael.

-Pues a eso. - Respondió sin más el de azul.

-Bueno. Tal vez no jugaste esa vez con nosotros, pero debes recordar cuando le salió escarcha al refrigerador y la ocupamos para hacer bolas de nieve.- trato de salvar la situación Donnie, un suspiro triste salió de los labios del líder.

-Una vez más. No recuerdo haber jugado con ustedes, recuerdo el regaño y el castigo. -

-Pero Leo, alguna vez tu...- el comentario del menor de los quelonios fue interrumpido por Leo.

-Mickey, la mayor parte de mi tiempo la he pasado entrenando o meditando.- contestó ya sin ganas de continuar con la discusión.

Los chicos buscaron en sus recuerdos uno en el que el mayor los acompañará en una travesura o en algún juego. Pero el resultado para los tres fue el mismo, en lugar de 4 hermanos solo lograban ver 3. Sabían que Leo era el que más entrenaba de los 4 por ser el líder.

Mientras los chicos meditaban la situación, Leo que se encontraba en el volante trataba de controlar sus emociones, no podía permitirse derrumbar ante sus hermanos. Por muchos años se entrenó para controlar sus sentimientos, tantas veces que se trago las lágrimas, que tuvo que controlar su enojo, que tuvo que aguantar el dolor y que todo eso se fuera al demonio en un segundo. Simplemente era imperdonable para el.

Respirando lo más serenamente que pudo estacionó el vehículo.

-Listo llegamos.- anunció y sus hermanos salieron a la velocidad de la luz del auto. Donatello estaba por seguir a sus hermanos pero sus ojos se posaron en el mayor que aún se encontraba en el lugar del conductor, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Leo ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto pero el mayor no respondió.- Leo. - tomó del hombro al mayor sobresaltandolo.

-Perdón Donnie. No te escuche. ¿Decías?- habló tratando de sonar normal

-¿Estas bien? - Pregunto preocupado

-Si, no pasa nada.- le sonrió con ternura para verse normal.

-De acuerdo. No tardes si o te perderás la diversión. - le sonrió antes de salir del vehículo. Leo al verse solo suspiro.

-Me he perdido la diversión por varios años.- Dijo triste. Lo que no noto fue que en el vehículo se encontraba una sombra que había escuchado toda la conversación hasta la última palabra.

...

Ok hola aquí término el primer fic que marisa y yo monyer hicimos jejeje una nota final en la parte que dice de la escarcha del refrigerador es porque cuando el refri de mi abue se llena de escarcha las hacemos bolita y salimos al patio para lanzarlas entre nosotras.

MARISA: me pareció buena idea eso de la escarcha. La escarcha es como nieve pero no es nieve. Y eso no es lo único que nos lanzamos, aveces nos gusta jugar guerra de tamarindazos, de ejotes, y de peluches y ropa. Jejejeje somos unas loquillas pero ¿quien no ha jugado así alguna vez?

Esperamos sus reviews y gracias por leer este fic

Atentamente

Marisa y Monyer


	2. Chapter 2

Holis nuestros lectores. Soy marisa, y aquí mi hermana y yo traemos el segundo capítulo de Nuestro fic.

Queremos agradecer sus reviews y así mismo me permitiré responderlos.

Rose Black Dragon: gracias por escribir, y con respecto a tu pregunta. La respuesta es simple ;la magia del fanfic. No mentira, siento que ellos dos harían una gran pareja, además de que Donnie siempre ha estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas. La frase de Leo me la saque de la manga, me dije " mi misma, ¿que dirías tu si fueras Leo? " y así fue como se me ocurrió. Y sobre el metiche que oyó todo, es muy importante y ahorita veras porque.

CRYSTAL VIOLETA si la parte de la computadora no te gustara, pero debo aclarar que era una computadora Kraang no una normal. Agradezco tu comentario, y me sorprende cuanto sabes sobre las tmnt.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO: gracias, si tienes razón Leo siempre entrenando que nuca ha tenido tiempo para relajarse.

DRAGONAZABACHE: muchas gracias por tu diez... Y si yo también hacia eso con mi herman. Ella y yo somos una unas loquillas.

KARAI-108: me agrada que te guste la trama, y por supuesto que la continuo. Gracias por comentar

Lamentó si tengo horrores de ortografía, pero hago todo desde mi tablet y aveces está cosa se me revela y no me obedece.

Ahora sin más que comience el show.

...

Donatello salió del tortumovil (o acorazado como gusten) en busca de su amada. Abril lo esperaba en los columpios, al verlo le saludo desde lejos. Donnie correspondió al saludo y fue hacia su chica.

Rafael y Miguel Angel caminaban mientras recordaban las veces en las que Splinter los llevó a jugar a un parque.

-No puedo creer lo que el intrépido dijo.- comenzó con la conversación el de rojo.

-¿A que te refieres?- Contestó Mickey

-Pues a eso de que no recuerda haber jugado con nosotros. Digo, se que siempre ha sido el más aplicado y más responsable, pero en algún momento tuvo que jugar, entretenerse.- explicó más detalladamente el dilema.

-Si. Pero ahora que lo pienso, el siempre ha estado metido en el dojo, ya sea entrenando o meditando.-

-Y eso que dijo. Lo más importante son ustedes. Como si no pudiéramos defendernos.- Dijo un tanto molesto.

-No es eso Rafa. -

-No lo defiendas Mickey. El siempre de sobreprotector, siempre diciéndonos que hacer, debió ser nuestra madre. - El de naranja río al imaginarse a su hermano mayor con un delantal rosado y una pañoleta atada a su cabeza del mismo color. -Lo que debería hacer es relajarse, vivir acorde a su edad. Dejar de ser anticuado y comenzar a ser un adolescente. -

-Tal vez tengas razón, hablando sobre divertirse. - Rápidamente lanzó un globo de agua directo a la cara de Rafa. Obviamente con su buena punteria dio en el blanco. -El doctor bromainstain anota otro acierto! - exclamó antes de salir corriendo por su vida.

-Miguel Angel VEN AQUI.. NIÑO DEL DEMONIO... NADA MAS DEJA QUE TE ATRAPE ENANO.- grito Rafa mientras perseguía a un muy satisfecho hermano menor.

EN LOS COLUMPIOS.

Donnie llegó con Abril, esta le dio un beso.

-Hola amor, ¿que tal la misión?- pregunto mientras correspondía el abrazo del genio.

-Bien, destruimos una base Kraang gracias a Leo, platicamos un rato y...- la preocupación apareció en el rostro del galeno.

-¿Y..?- Abril movió su mano para que siguiera con el relato.

-Y creo que descubrí algo triste. -Contestó, Abril puso cara de no entender. Donatello movió la cabeza en dirección donde estaba Leonardo, este acababa de salir del vehículo.

Y así fue como Donatello le explicó la pequeña charla que tuvieron los hermanos antes de llegar.

-Pues... Si lo pones de ese modo, si es un poco triste. -Respondió la pelirroja viendo el cielo, sentada en un columpo. A su lado se encontraba Donnie.

-Por más que trato de encontrar un recuerdo en donde estemos los 4 no lo halló. Siempre veo 3 hermanos. -

-Tranquilo, lo encontrarás. Y si no, nunca es tarde para crear uno nuevo no ¿crees? -

-Si. Tienes razón gracias cielo.-

-De nada. ¿Que te parece si disfrutamos del parque?- Donatello acepto la propuesta de la chica, y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano.

Mientras Leo veía como sus hermanos tonteaban y como Rafael atrapó a Mickey para hacerle cosquillas, el se sentó. No tenía nada que hacer, tenía mucho tiempo que no jugaba con sus hermanos. Prefirió meditar un poco que seguir lamentándose su pasado. Cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse...

-Hola.- se escuchó una voz infantil, Leo abrió un ojo solo para encontrarse con una niña.

-Ahhhhh. -Se levantó de golpe, no estaba disfrazado. La niña comenzó a reír, ¿como es que no le temía siendo el un mutante? Y lo más importante ¿que hacía una niña a muy altas horas de la noche en un parque ella sola?

-Hola. Soy Mayumi. -Saludo de nuevo la niña, ella era de piel blanca, su pelo era de color blanco y suelto con ojos grises. Llevaba un vestido blanco con yoques rosados y zapatos del mismo color.(como kanade de Angel beats, solo cambienle el color de ojos y la ropa)

-Ah...hola. ¿Que haces aquí pequeña? ¿Dónde están tus padres?- pregunto al tiempo que se agachaba a su altura.

-¿Quieres jugar?- habló ignorando las preguntas del quelonio.

-Es muy tarde para que estés aquí, podría ser peligroso.- con la mirada busco a alguien que acompañará a la pequeña, pero nada.

-¿Por que no juegas?-

-Porque yo ya soy grande, tu cómo eres pequeña puedes jugar. Yo no.- respondió esperando no ser muy rudo con la contestación.

-No es cierto. Tu tienes 5 años.- respondió la niña, Leo solo río con su respuesta.

-No, ya no tengo 5 años. Tengo 15, por lo tanto ya no soy un niño.-

-Eso no es cierto. Tus hermanos tienen 15 años, tu no. -Con su mano tocó dónde se encuentra el corazón de Leonardo -tu corazón no es el de un adolescente, es el de un niño de 5 años. ¿Por que no creciste como los demás?- Leonardo no entendía de que hablaba la chica, por lo que decidió cortar la conversación.

-Al contrario yo crecí. Ellos son los que se comportan como unos niños, sino sólo miralos. - La chica volteo hacia los otros quelonios, los cuales parecían ignorar completamente de la presencia de la menor.- soy el más maduro de los 4. -

-Si, eres el más maduro de tus hermanos, tu mente creció junto con tu cuerpo. Pero tu corazón se quedó atrás, tu corazón sigue siendo el de un niño.-

-Será mejor que te lleve a una estación de policía. Tal vez ellos puedan llevarte a casa.- trato de tomarle la mano a la pequeña, pero esta se enojo.

-¿Por que te empeñas en no mostrar tu verdadero tu? Tu también debes ser feliz.-

-Yo soy feliz... -

-No mientas, no eres feliz del todo. Y eso yo lo puedo solucionar.- Leonardo estaba por preguntar a que se refería, pero la chica puso sus manos en el, una en su cabeza y otra en su corazón. -A partir de ahora vivirás de acuerdo a tu edad, y no volverás hasta que tu corazón y tu cuerpo tengan la misma edad. Le has dado todo a tu familia, pero te has olvidado de ti. Vive y se feliz. Que así sea.- acto seguido, las manos de la niña se iluminaron, Leo sintió una calidez que le daba seguridad y paz. Después no supo que fue de él.

Rafael que seguía jugando con Mickey, vio un destello, giro su cabeza y vio a Leonardo caer inconsiente.

-LEO.- grito el de carmín y corrió hacia su hermano caído, Miguel le siguió.

-DONNIE. - Grito Mickey con fuerzas con la esperanza de que su hermano lo escuchará.

Don y Abril caminaban tomados de la mano (no soy muy romántica, asi que si alguien tiene ideas sobre este tipo de relaciones son bienvenidas) Abril se detuvo en seco.

-¿Escuchas algo?- Dijo la pelirroja, don puso atención y escucho a su hermano menor que le llamaba.

-Es Mickey. Vamos.- ambos corrieron en dirección de los gritos, no tardaron en llegar y vieron a Leonardo inconsiente y a Rafael que trataba de hacer que reaccionará.

-¿Que paso?- Dijo abriéndose camino para poder atender al paciente.

-No lo sé. Estábamos nostros por allá, cuando apareció un resplandor y luego Leo estaba sin sentido. - explicó Rafa.

-Hay que llevarlo a la alcantarilla, para que descanse. ¿Abril vienes o te vas a casa?-

-Voy contigo. Tal vez y pueda ser de ayuda.- Rafa y Mickey tomaron en sus brazos el cuerpo sin conocimiento de su líder y lo subieron en el vehículo.

Donatello tomó el volante, mientras los chicos y la colada estaban en la parte de atrás, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar.

Splinter al oír su llegada salió a recibirlos. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su hijo mayor inconsiente.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto sumamente preocupado al tiempo que tomaba el cuerpo de su hijo en brazos y lo colocaba en el sofá.

-Al parecer sufrió un desmayo, Abril lo revisó en el camino, pero aún me falta comprobar su estado.- Splinter le dio espacio a su hijo.

-Bueno chicos, si me necesitan llamenme. Tengo que volver a casa. Adiós sensei. Adiós chicos. - La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección a su casa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Donatello dio su veredicto: agotamiento. Después de la misión era obvio que el chico estuviera agotado, los menores dejaron al mayor en su cuarto para que pudiera descansar.

Splinter decidió que mañana hablaría con sus hijos, en especial con el mayor. Todo el mundo se fue a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir...

Eran aproximadamente 3 de la mañana, en las alcantarillas se podían escuchar los ronquidos del temperamental quelonio, las palabras sin sentido alguno que decía dormino el genio, y el sonido de las sábanas al mover su cuerpo de los demás...

-AHHHHH - un grito se escuchó en toda la guarida despertando a todo el mundo, todos salieron de sus recamaras. Se encontraron en el pasillo y sin necesidad de ser un genio, se dieron cuenta de donde provino el grito...

Rápidamente todos, incluyendo Splinter se dirigieron a la habitación del líder. Al abrirla pensaron encontrar al sujeto despierto, pero no se esperaban la escena que tenían en frente.

En la cama del líder,se encontraba Leonardo sentado, pero no era el Leonardo que todos conocían.

...

Y hasta aquí les dejo. El que los dejará en sus pensó fue idea de mi querida hermana Monyer ( por cierto se pronuncia mon-yer así). Así que si quieren agradecerle a alguien, pues es a ella.

Cuando tengamos listo el siguiente capítulo, lo subiremos lo más pronto posible. Cuídense y no olviden dejar sus reviews, si tiene ideas para esta historia con gusto son recibidas ( un poco de ayuda nunca está de más jejejeje)

Y sin más adios y cuídense

Atentamente

Marisa y Monyer :-D B-)


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, aquí Marisa y Monyer reportandose. Nos alegra que les guste la historia, la hacemos con mucho cariño y esfuerzo. Creo que este fic los divertira, no digo porque porque si no regamos el tepache.

Y como siempre... Que comience el show

...

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie comprendía lo que sucedía.

Todos dormían cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del cuarto del mayor. Salieron de sus habitaciones y se dirigieron en donde se escuchó el grito, pero jamás imaginaron con lo que se toparian.

Leonardo se encontraba sentado en su cama, pero no era el Leonardo que todos conocían. El Leonardo que tenían en frente no aparentaba más de 5 años de edad. Parecía asustado, puesto que estaba sentado en su cama y como que cubriéndose con las sábanas para protegerse.

A Splinter le temblaron las piernas, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. El resto de la Familia simplemente no entendían lo que sucedió.

El pequeño Leo al sentirse acompañado, salio de la protección de sus sábanas y busco refugio en los brazos de su padre.

\- Papi.- Dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia su padre, Splinter por instinto lo cargo en sus brazos. -Papi.- volvió a decir Leo solo que esta vez unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos azules. Los chicos miraban la escena perplejos, aún no entendian la situación, Splinter acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño que se refugio en su regazo para reconfontarlo. De pronto su cara se torno un poco seria.

-Todos al dojo. AHORA.- ordenó con una voz de pocos amigos. Leo al escuchar el tono de voz empleado por su padre, como pudo se liberó de los brazos de su sensei y corrió en dirección al dojo. Todos miraron la forma de actuar del pequeño y recordando la orden dada por su maestro también fueron a dicha pieza.

Cuanto todos estuvieron ahí adentro, Splinter comenzó con la "charla "

-Quiero que me digan que pasó. - Y como era de esperarse todos menos el infante comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Splinter al ver que así no llegarían a nada. Volvió a hablar.

-Silencio.- todos se callaron de golpe.- Donatello, dime que pasó durante la misión. - El susodicho comenzó con el relato.

-Llegamos a la base Kraang, pero las cosas se complicaron un poco y para que todo saliera bien... Leo activo la autodestrucción con el dentro de la base... Nos ordenó que salieramos.. Hubo una explosión y de las escombros salió Leo como si nada.- término de relatar. Splinter meditó las palabras de su tercer hijo. Dio un vistazo a su hijo "mayor".

-¿Que fue lo que le pasó a Leo sensei?-pidió saber el menor.

-No lo sé Miguel Ángel, pero tendremos que averiguarlo.-

-Tal vez, antes de que pudiera salir, el Kraang le inyectó algo y provocó su cambio.- todas las miradas se posaron en el infante, este miraba la duela como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

-Leo -lr habló con suavidad Mickey logrando llamar la atención del ahora menor. - ¿Te hicieron algo los Kraangs? - El chico lo pensó un poco antes de preguntar.

-¿Que son los Kraangs? - Todos se sorprendieron ante las inocentes palabras del niño.

-Leo ¿no los recuerdas?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- Tal vez lo que le hayan hecho afecto su memoria. Ven Leo vamos a hacerte algunas pruebas. - El menor se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Donnie al laboratorio.

-Siéntate ahí.- señaló una camilla. ( esas que tienen en los consultorios los doctores cuando te revisan) mientras el buscaba algunos instrumentos para revisar a su hermano. Al darse la vuelta vio algo que le dio ternura ( la neta no se como se dice pero si alguien sabe plis díganme).

Leo, su hermano mayor, su independiente hermano, el intrépido. Trataba de subirse a la camilla pero no podía, brincaba tratando de poder subirse pero no podía. La camilla estaba muy alta para el.

Donatello rió y se acercó a ayudarle.

-Espera Leo. -Tomó en sus brazos al niño y lo sentó en la camilla. -¿Mejor?- el Pequeño Leo lo miro y asintió.

-Bien Leo necesito tomarte una muestra de sangre.- regreso a su escritorio dándole la espalda al pequeño que jugaba con sus pies.

-Donnie ¿eso que significa? - El pequeño sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

-Significa que te sacare un poco de sangre.- Leo vio como preparaba una jeringa y entendió que eso era malo, muy malo. Sin hacer ruido se bajó de donde estaba y salió corriendo.

-Bien leo comen...- Al darse la vuelta estaba solo en el laboratorio. -¿Leo?- salió y se encontró a sus otros hermanos, pero al que necesitaba era a Leo.

-Chicos ¿han visto a Leo?-

-¿Que no estaba contigo? - Pregunto Rafa.

-Si pero necesitaba sacarle una muestra de sangre, cuando me di la vuelta. Ya no estaba.- sus hermanos no vieron bien eso.

-COMO PUDISTE PERDERLO DONATELLO - le reclamó el de rojo, y mientras una discusión se formaba entre Rafa y Donnie. Mickey ya sabía que sucedía. Leo niño le temía a la inyecciones. Comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, busco por el dojo, las habitaciones de Rafa, Donnie y su sensei, en la cocina, en el baño. Pensó en donde podría buscar y decidió buscar en la habitación de Leo.

Abrió la puerta y parecía estar vacía. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la pieza, vio debajo de la cama y nada. Pensó un poco y se acercó al armario. Abrió y ahí estaba encondido el pequeño.

-Ahhhhh - grito el pequeño al verse descubierto.

-Te encontré. - Lo tomo del brazo con la intención de sacarlo, pero el niño se resistía.

-No quiero. Me va a doler. Eres malo.-esa frase hizo que Mickey inmediatamente recordará a Leo, antes de que fuera niño claro, casi lo llevaba arrastrando al laboratorio del genio por una inyección.

"que malo eres Leo." esa frase sonaba en su cabeza, ahora sabía lo que se sentía estar a cargo de un niño.

-Leo. Mira no es que sea malo. Solo quiero saber si estas bien.- se agachó a su altura. -Te quiero mucho, y si Donnie dice que necesitas esa inyección aunque me odies te la pondrás y punto. -Leo parecía meditarlo un poco.-¿lo hariad por mi?-

-Si.- Dijo un tanto dudoso.- te quiero mucho y no te odio hermanote.- lo abrazo, Mickey lo tomo de la mano y lo encaminó al laboratorio, encontrándose en el trayecto a los otros dos quelonios discutiendo.

-Ejem.- llamo la atención de sus hermanos, quienes lo miraron sorprendido al ver a quien traía consigo.- miren a quien encontré. ¿Leo no debes decirle algo a alguien?- el susodicho solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdón por escaparme.- Dijo mirando el suelo. Donnie sonrió y se puso a su altura.

-No te preocupes. ¿Listo?- el niño negó con la cabeza. Tomó de la mano a su pequeño hermano y caminaron de nuevo al laboratorio.

Pasaron unos minutos, Donatello comenzó a analizar la muestra, mientras Leo sentado en la camilla se sobaba su brazo, Donnie lo miro de reojo y noto que los ojos del líder amenazaban con llorar.

Pensando unos segundos, de un cajón sacó una paleta. Se acercó al pequeño y se la dio. Leo le miro sorprendido.

-¿Por que me das esto?- se escuchó su voz infantil, Don le miro con ternura. El ver a Leo en esa forma le traía varios recuerdos, pero en ninguno el líder jugaba con ellos.

-Por ser un buen niño.- contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero me escape, y le dije malo a Miguel -

-Si, pero te disculpaste y volviste que es lo que importa.- Leo pensó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa, pero había algo en su sonrisa. Muchas veces Leo les dedicaba sonrisas, pero no todas eran sinceras. En esta se le notaba una chispa, en ella podía ver la inocencia de Leo y su ilusión. Un bostezo por parte del pequeño Leo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Tienes sueño - el infante asintió con la cabeza. Donatello lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación, salió del laboratorio encontrándose con Rafa y Mickey.

Al acercarse notaron que Leonardo ya estaba dormido en brazos del tercero.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a su recamara.- habló Donnie cuanto todos se acercaron. Todos los hermanos subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación del antes mayor. Lo acomodaron en su cama, quien sentir las cobijas sobre su cuerpo se hizo bolita para dormir.

-Leo se ve tan jodidamente tierno- todos asintieron las palabras del de rojo.

-Ahora tenemos que averiguar cómo volvió a ser un niño.-

-¿Que crees que le haya pasado Donnie?- comenzaron las preguntas hacia el genio por su comentario.

-No lo sé.- fue lo que respondió.

-Sea lo que sea, ojala pase pronto.- todos miraron con atención a Rafa.

-Yo lo prefiero así, ya no nos estará diciendo has esto has aquello.- Al parecer estas palabras encantaron a los quelonios.

-Cierto, ya no tenemos por qué obedecerlo. -

-Ya no me regañara por quedarme tarde en el laboratorio. - Hablaron Rafael y Donatello respectivamente.

-Seremos libres- dijeron los tres chicos emocionados.

Por su emoción no notaron una presencia detrás de ellos. Esta presencia parecía negar con la cabeza al tiempo que decía.

-Lo que no saben es que ahora los papeles se invertirán. Les deseo suerte.-

...

Queremos disculparnos por el retraso que tuvimos, Monyer ha estado ocupada y no habíamos podido ponernos de acuerdo. Ella volvió a la escuela y fue difícil terminar este capitulo.

MARISA: En la parte donde le dan una paleta a Leo, me paso a mi cuando tenía 5. Me iban a sacar sangre y no me dejaba y llore. Y para calmarme la doctora me dio una paleta. No me juzguen ToT...

Esperamos sus reviews..

Cuídense mucho y sayonara

Los quieren

Marisa y Monyer.


	4. Chapter 4

Holis he vuelto... Lamento haber tardado demasiado en actualizar... Pero les explico antes de que me maten...

A Monyer y a mi nos castigaron, y nos prohibieron los fics pero hasta ahora me levantaron el castigo a mi, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Monyer.

A ella le hicieron cancelar su face. En este capitulo Monyer no colaboró conmigo por lo mismo de que esta castigada. Sin contar que se me juntaron los exámenes ( aún sigo en exámenes pero bueno) y hasta ahora pude actualizar.

Después de haber explicado, ahora si quieren matarme, matenme.

Ahora contestare sus reviews

CRAZY JAZZY: si Leo se ve jodidamente tierno.. Pero con el tiempo haré que se vea aún más tierno si es posible.

DRAGONAZABACHE: las travesuras de Leo apenas van a comenzar. No en este capítulo pero en los que siguen, prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto. Saludos.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO: si los chicos tienen una gran responsabilidad encima. Poco a poco se darán cuenta de ello.

INVASO'RS QUEEN:me alegra que te encante.

LILY-D13: de nada. Lamento haber tardado tanto.

LEOLOVER3: al fin ya actualice. No te desmayes de nuevo jejejeje... Aunque creo que este capitulo no será de su agrado.. Pero bueno.

shani laime lion king fan562: claro que leo se quedara así por un tiempo... Es todo lo que puedo decir.

ROSE BLACK DRAGON: agradezco tus palabras. Dejame decirte que este fic contendrá las travesuras que hemos hecho mis hermanos y yo... Así que te divertiras mucho.

DEMONIK:Holis... Aquí está la actualización, lamentó la demora.

RAPHAELBLUE62: te aseguro que más adelante lo hará... Solo espera un poco.

LEONARDO: al fin alguien que me entiende. Gracias universo. Gracias por tu review, me alegra encontrar a alguien que me comprende y no que se ríe de mi...

Sin más que comience el show.

...

Splinter lentamente salió de su sueño, se sentía aún cansado. Se giro un poco, nunca se quedaba hasta tarde en la cama, pero fue una noche muy larga. Al tratar de girarse sintió unos pequeños brazos lo sujetaban.

Abrió bien sus ojos y vio a Leonardo que lo abrazaba mientras dormía. Inmediatamente recordó lo que sucedió el día y la noche anterior, la llegada de sus hijos después de la misión, Leonardo inconsiente, y en la madrugada BOOM Leonardo antes de 16 ahora tenía 5 años.

-No fue un sueño- Susurro, con cuidado deshizo el abrazo de su hijo, el pequeño al no sentir a su padre, se acurruco más. Splinter no pudo evitar sonreír. Arropo a su pequeño y salió de la habitación.

En la cocina ya se encontraban los otros quelonios. Al sentir la presencia de su padre, los tres hicieron una reverencia.

-Buenos días hijos - saludo el maestro.

-Buenos días sensei.- respondieron a coro los chicos.

-Donatello - el genio presto atención - ¿Ya sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió a tu hermano?-

-No sensei. La muestra de sangre indica que no hay nada en su organismo fuera de lo normal. - Suspiro un poco frustado - Aún no se que fue lo que lo volvió un niño de nuevo-

-Bien.- respondió Splinter - seguiremos con nuestra rutina. Solo que ahora Leonardo ya no se hará cargo ¿entendido? -

-Hai sensei - respondieron los chicos, Splinter tomó su taza de té y fue al dojo a meditar, al salir los chicos festejaron la decisión de su padre.

-El intrépido ya no estará a cargo ¿saben lo que significa? -

-Si Rafa. Podré trabajar en mis experimentos. -

-Yo podré jugar cuantas horas quiera.- ánimo el de naranja

-Y yo podré ser libre de irme de parranda con Casey... -

Se escuchó que alguien entraba a las alcantarillas, los chicos se asomaron y vieron que era Abril.

Donatello al ves de quien se trataba, salió a recibir a su novia.

-Hola cielo.- Dijo la pelirroja besando al quelonio de cinta morada tiernamente.

En ese momento Leo salía del cuarto de Splinter , se tallaba un ojo para tratar de alejar el sueño, cuando vio una humana.

Como pudo se escondió y vio el momento justo cuando Donnie y Abril se besaban.

-Esa humana se quiere comer a mi hermano - Susurro - pero no lo permitiré - con paso veloz corrió al cuarto de su hermano Miguel Angel y tomó un globo. Corrió lo más veloz que pudo y encontró un bote de pintura blanca y con eso lo lleno.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA

-¿Como sigue Leo? - Pregunto Abril.

-Pues verás... Es una larga historia... -Contestó un poco nervioso, pero en ese momento recordó algo. -Por cierto Abril. Te tengo un regalo..- mencionó un poco sonrojado.

-Pero Donnie... No era necesario -

-Lo se, pero quise comprarlo para ti... Espera aquí vuelvo en un minuto.- y se dirigió a su laboratorio. Mientras Abril esperaba el regreso de su novio, un pequeño apuntaba hacia la chica un globo lleno de pintura.

-Solo un poco mas- Susurro Leo y... Soltó el globo.

-AHHHHH - se escuchó el grito de l pelirroja en la casa. Leo corrió a su cuarto en cuanto la escuchó.

Donatello al oír el grito se dirigió a la sala y vio a la chica cubierta de pintura.

-ABRIL- Corrió ayudar a la joven.

Rafa y Mikey al escuchar alboroto salieron de la cocina encontrándose con la escena, tratando de no morirse de risa preguntaron..

-¿Que te paso Abril? -La chica mató con la mirada al de rojo.

-Pasa que Miguel Ángel me jugó una broma-

-No fui yo... Yo estuve con Rafa.- los quelonios se vieron entre sí y luego al mismo tiempo dijeron un solo nombre...

-LEONARDO- la pelirroja no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar el nombre del culpable de la broma y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio bajar de las escaleras a un niño tortuga mutante.

Leo al escuchar que lo llamaban sabía que se había metido en problemas, se acercó con la cabeza hacia abajo y escondiendo sus manos detrás de su caparazón.

-Mande- respondió con un tono de voz muy bajo, el ya sabía porque lo llamaban.

-¿Por que le lanzaste un globo de pintura a Abril?- pidió el genio. Leonardo se asustó al ver de nuevo a la joven, pero se relajo un poco al ver que esta le sonreía.

-Es... Que la verdad yo creí que te iba a comer...- Dijo con su voz quebrada. Ninguno de los chicos supo a que se refería, Donatello tomó de la mano a su ahora hermano menor.

-Chicos ayuden a Abril a quitarse eso de encima. Yo hablare con Leo.- el de cinta morada tomó a su pequeño hermano.

Los chicos asintieron mientras en el laboratorio del genio se llevaba a cabo una de las pláticas más difíciles para el quelonio de morado.

-Leo tranquilo.- le calmo Donatello al verlo nervioso. Leonardo por su parte sabía que estaba en problemas, miraba sus pies como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

-lo siento -

-Leo. No hay nada que perdonar porque se que realmente no querías hacer eso... Pero te pediré que de aquí en adelante no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? - Leo movió su cabeza afirmando.

-Bien. Es hora de que vea como le va a Abril.-

-Donnie espera- Leonardo le freno al ver que se retiraba del lugar, con pena le preguntó -¿Porque hacías eso con ella?- un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del genio.

-Ahhhhh... Pues... Porque... Yo la quiero... La beso porque le quiero...- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Entonces no me quieres?-

-Claro que te quiero Leo. -

-¿Y cuándo me vas a besar?- Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba...

-Leo yo no te besaria porque eres mi hermano y eso está mal.-

-¿Entonces no me quieres?- le preguntó el pequeño a su hermano con un poco de tristeza.

Donatello soltó una pequeña risa ante las inocentes preguntas de su antes hermano mayor.- Leo claro que te quiero. Hay muchas formas demostrar el amor. Nunca dudes que te amo.- abrazo con cariño al infante.- todos te queremos.- Al separarse Donatello vio un brillo en los ojos de Leonardo que nunca antes había visto. Ambos salieron del laboratorio encontrándose con los chicos y a una furiosa Abril, cuya furia se esfumó al notar ese brillo en los ojos del pequeño Leonardo.

Leo al ver a la pelirroja salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto. Unos minutos después regreso a la sala de estar.

-Perdón. Lamento haberte llenado de pintura.- se disculpo y le entregó una paleta que tenía en la mano a la chica.-toma.-

Abril sonrió con ternura mientras tomaba el dulce.

-Ohhhh Leo eres tan tierno. -Leo en respuesta sonrió.

Después del pequeño incidente, Leo fue a ver a Rafael.

-Rafa.- llamo la atención de su hermano mayor, Rafael veía la televisión. Al escuchar que lo llamaban miro.

-¿Que pasa Leo?-

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Rafael fruncio el ceño.

-Leo ¿Porque no le preguntas a Donnie? Yo no puedo.- Leonardo quería seguir insistiendo pero prefierio no molestar. Se dirigió al laboratorio del genio.

-Donnie.- le llamó pero el susodicho estaba más ocupado trabajando con Abril. Al ver que no conseguía nada, decidió ir con su último hermano, quien si acepto jugar.

Después de jugar por unas 2 horas. Miguel Ángel se aburrió. Y una vez más Leo se quedó solo.

Leo pensó en su padre, pero estaba meditando y sabía que era muy mala idea molestarlo cuando estaba en su viaje espiritual.

Por lo que triste, se dirigió a su cuarto. Se tiró en su cama y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules.

-¿Por que mis hermanos no me quieren?- se preguntó con tristeza.

Se seco las lágrimas y busco unas hojas y colores. Encontró varios dibujos que se le hicieron interesantes... Pero por alguna razón se le hacían conocidos, prefierio ignorar esa sensación y se dispuso a dibujar.

Dibujo a sus hermanos y padre jugando con el...

-Eres un gran artista- una vlz infantil se escuchó. Leonardo se giro y se encontró con una hermosa niña de pelo blanco y ojos grises.

-¿Quien eres y que haces aquí?- trato de de sonar rudo, pero la niña rió.

-Yo soy Mayumi y quiero jugar contigo.- le dedicó una sonrisa, Leo titubeo un poco pero al final acepto.

Jugaron por un rato. Leo reía con ganas, se olvidó de la tristeza que invadía su corazón por un momento.

-Oye Leo.- habló la pequeña -¿Por que tus hermanos no están contigo?- el semblante de Leo cambio repentinamente.

-Ellos estaban ocupados. Mikey jugó un rato conmigo, pero después ya no quiso.- los ojos de Mayumi cambiaron de un gris a un color rojo por un momento. Leo lo notó y se asustó un momento. La pequeña al ver que asustó a su amigo se disculpo.

-Lo siento. No suelo hacer eso. Ellos no deberían tratarte así, tu les has dado todo y mereces ser feliz.- esas palabras se les hicieron conocidas a Leonardo.

-¿Leo con quien estas hablando?...-

...

Y este fue el capítulo. En serio lamentó haber tardado tanto, se que no merezco su perdón pero bueno ya explique mis motivos...

La parte en donde Leo habla sobre el beso de Donnie y Abril... Mi papá paso por una situación similar. Solo que el se puso nervioso y ya saben, no sabía cómo explicarme ese tipo de cosas...

Tratare de actualizar más pronto. Se los juro por el osito bimbo.

Sin más me despido.

Cuídense..


	5. Chapter 5

En un cuarto muy oscuro, donde no se puede filtrar ni un rayo de luz. Se encuentran todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en este fic y que lo siguen.

-Charlie, Charlie ¿estas ahí?- pregunta una de ell s. El lápiz se mueve mostrando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Charlie, Charlie ¿marisa actualizará pronto?- una vez más se mueve diciendo que si...

CHICOS ESTOY VIVA! Y triste... Quiero disculparme por tardar demasiado en actualizar este fic. Y ya no es necesario que me busquen por la ouija o por Charlie Charlie.

Uno de mis motivos por el que no actualice fue que el sábado 15 de agosto del año 2015 murió mi niño, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo y mi hijo Popis. El fue un perro muy fiel pero no se quedó ahí, el siempre limpio mis lágrimas, con el podía ser yo misma. Siempre cuido de mi, me defendía y como sabía que en la noche me daba miedo salir, ( el baño en mi casa esta afuera) me esperaba y me acompañaba en todo momento. Cuando mi papá se fue a Estados Unidos, el todos los días esperaba en la puerta sin importar si llovía o no hasta el día de su estuvo para mi. Me hubiera gustado verlo en sus últimos momentos pero no quería que el en el último segundo de su vida me ayudara a mi. No quería que me viera llorar y que partiera con preocupado por eso no vi cuando lo durmieron ni mucho menos cuando lo enterraron pero en la noche no deje de llorar. Este capítulo se lo dedico a él que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Que en paz descanse Popis, mi amigo de aventuras y mi fiel compañero.

Popis

2006-2015

Después de esta pequeña introducción me permito mencionar que me dio chikungunya. Y todo el día me la pasaba con temperatura o con vómito. Ahora contestare sus reviews.

Theendergirl14XD: aquí está la actualización. Lamento a demora en serio.

snow-foxy: si fue demasiado cruel que los chicos no quisieran jugar con el pequeño leo. Pero es a realidad. He leído tus fics en wattpad y dejame decirte que me haaga leer tus reviews. Muchas gracias por comentar.

Takimara: no creo hacer que se caigan de las escaleras pero a partir de ahora comenzarán las travesuras del pequeño leo.

spiderman: claro que habrá más escenas de Leo celoso por Abril, solo que tardará un poco. Lamento la demra, me alegra que te guste. Saludos.

leolover3: sobre el asunto de monyer ya le levantaron el castigo gracias por preguntar. Y que bueno que no te me voviste a desmayar, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrad. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

I Love Kittens too: no te preocupes dentro de poco jugarán el genio y e temperamental. Y sobre quien es Mayumi se explica en este capítulo, espero que te guste.

Sin más que comience el show.

...

-Leo ¿con quien estas hablando? - Entró rafa a la habitación del antiguo líder al escuchar tanto alboroto.

-Con Mayumi. - Respondió con naturalidad. Rafa miro detenidamente la pieza, y sólo encontró con su hermano "menor" hablando solo y con la pieza un poco desordenada.

-Leo no mientas. ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Dijo mientras ponía sus manos a sus costados. La sonrisa de Leo poco a poco desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

-Pero... Es la verdad... Ella estaba aquí - agachó su cabeza al ver como su hermano se enojaba.

-Dejate de tonterías y mejor limpia tu habitación - estaba a punto de salir cuando recibió de lleno un almohadazo.

-No es ninguna tontería. Ella es real - fruncio el ceño y se cruzó de brazos molesto. Rafa hizo lo mismo.

-Mira Leonardo más te vale que no me provoques o si no... -

¿Que está pasando aquí? - entró splinter al escuchar semejante ruido. Y se encontró con un pequeño molesto y su hermano a punto de matarlo.

-Nada sensei. Aquí su hijo que se la pasa hablando solo... -

-¡QUE NO ESTABA SOLO SORDO!- interrumpió leo al de carmín. - Estaba con Mayumi.- volvió a responder con calma. Splinter levantó una ceja en señal de no entender.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es Mayumi?- pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura del niño.

\- Es una niña así de alta- y con sus manos señaló la altura - es muy buena y amable. Estaba jugando conmigo cuando mis hermanos no quisieron - al decir esto último el maestro ninja miro a su segundo hijo, y este fingió no verlo.

-Leonardo. Esperame en el dojo. Tenemos que hablar seriamente.- luego miro al portador de los sais. - Y tu busca a tus hermanos y esperenme en la cocina. -Le dijo muy serio.

-Hai sensei.- pero antes de irse tosio un poco y entre tosido y tosido pronunciaba un " mentiroso" esto molesto más a pequeño leo.

-Leonardo - el aludido miro a su padre. - Al dojo he dicho. - Y salió a cumplir la orden de su padre. Pero al salir de a habitación, miro la puerta de la pieza de Rafael y una sonrisa traviesa se asomo en su rostro.

Mientras leo hacia no se que cosas , los chicos esperaban a su padre en la cocina.

-Bien hijos míos... ¿ Se puede saber porque ninguno de mis hijos quiso jugar con su hermano pequeño? -Donatello y Rafael miraron hacia otro lado, pero Miguel Angel no.

-Sensei yo si jugué con el... Pero es incansable.- respondió Mike a la pregunta de su padre.

-Chicos tomen en cuenta que es un niño ahora, ahora tiene más energía que de costumbre. O me equivoco Donatello? - El portador del Bo solo negó con la cabeza.

-De ahora en adelante tendrán que tenerle paciencia. Es muy pequeño para distinguir algunas cosas...

Al cabo de un rato los chicos salían de la cocina. Pudieron ver a un sonriente Leonardo en el dojo pero no le tomaron demasiada importancia.

Rafael fue a su habitación y lo que vio en verdad no se lo esperaba.

-Hijo mío debes comprender a tus hermanos. Ellos no son niños.- un amoroso padre hablaba con su pequeño hijo.

-Pero es que me aburro... Y no tengo con quien jugar.- el pequeño quelonio trataba de comprender a su padre, pero no tenía mucho éxito.

-LEONARDO HAMATO ¿DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS?- se escuchola voz de Rafael por toda la guarida.

Leo y splinter se asomaron y pudieron ver a un Rafael no molesto, si no furioso.

El temperamental quelonio encontró al culpable pero su furia se disipó al ver como su padre se interponia entre el infante y el.

-Rafael ¿se puede saber que te sucede?-

-Sensei... Ese mocoso irrespetuoso que tiene ahí detrás tomó mi saco de boxeo y lo rayoneo con plumon permanente - Leo asomo su cabeza y vio al segundo al mando con una sonrisa, cosa que enojo más al de bandana roja.

-Leonardo ¿se puede saber por qué hiciste algo como eso?- el menor solo se encogió de hombros.

-Solo lo hice porque me molesto como me trato hace rato-

-Mendigo escuintle del demonio está me las pagas- dijo Rafael muy pero muy molesto, leo en respuesta le sacó la lengua. Mientras splinter trataba de hacer que el mayor no asesinara al infante, Donnie y Mikey trataban por todos los medios de no reírse pero les era totalmente imposible.

Estaban por romper a carcajadas cuando un ruido en la cocina hizo que todos dejarán de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto El pequeño Leo a los demás integrantes de la familia, pero no supieron darle una respuesta concreta.

-Lo mejor será ir a revisar- propuso Donatello

Pero... Pero.. ¿ Y si son ardillanoides de nuevo?- exclamó casi histérico el pecoso logrando asustar un poco a su pequeño hermano.

-Todos iremos - ordenó el roedor al ver como Miguel Angel había logrado asustar un poco a su hermano pequeño.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, se oían cacerolas caer. Todos, excepto el pequeño Leonardo, prepararon sus arms listos para atacar a quien se atreviera a entrar a su casa sin permiso.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, supieron que era el moment de atacar y saltaron. Grande gue su srpresa al ver a una niña de pelo blanco y ojos grises sentada en a mesa comiendo una manzana, y lo más sorprendente era que la cocina estaba en perfecto orden.

-¿Y tu quien diablos eres?- pregunto sin nada de tacto el de rojo. La niña solo lo miro unos segundos para luego deapues darle otra mordida a a manzana.

-Soy Mayumi - y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿Y que quieres aquí? ¿Para quien trabajas?- amenazó el portador de los sais con una de sus armas a la chica,pero ella en vez de asustarse solo quitó el arma con uno de sus dedos.

-No me asustas Rafael - todos se sorprendieron por el hecho que una persona que no conocían sabía sobre ellos - pueden tratar de asustarme con sus juguetes ninja pero necesito de su ayuda, si hubiera alguna otra alternativa a buscaría antes de pedires su ayuda.- dijo con seriedad.

Leo al escuchar la voz logró reconocerla. Corrió a la cocina y todos voltearon a verle, cuatro miembros de su familia con cara de confusión y una peliblanca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mayumi!- exclamó con alegría y se lanzó a sus brazos, la pequeña lo recibió con gusto y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Hola Leonardo. Mealegra volver a verte. Lamento haberte dejado solo pero tu famiia no debía verme, pero al ver la situación tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.- se explicó ante el infante, este sonrió en respuesta.

\- No hay problema. Me alegra vlver a verte - respondió y la pequeña le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Luego miro a los miembros de a familia seriamente. -Me gustaría hablar seriamente con ustedes. Leo es hora de ir a a cama.- ordenó al ex líder del equipo. Este hizo un puchero.

-Aún es muy temprano.- la chica se acercó a él y le susurro algo al oído. Leo cayó dormido inmediatamente y la chica o tomó en brazos antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, al parecer era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

-Tome - le entregó al pequeño al maestro Splinter, quien lo tomo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Lo admiro unos segundos yuna alegría inundó su corazón. Era una alegría inexplicable que sintió, volvió a recordar las travesuras de cada uno de sus pequeños, pero por alguna razón (que el sabía) no pudo recordar de Leonardo y eso lo entristeció.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la sala. No se preocupe por Leonardo el no se despertará hasta mañana - calmó la niña al angustiado padre.

-Todos a la sala- ordenó el mestro roedor. Todos asintieron ante la orden del maestro, sin embargo los chicos aún se sentían un poco incómodos por la presencia de a niña.

-Muy bien... Ehhh... Mayumi ¿podrías decirnos básicamente que haces aquí?- pregunto lo más amabe posible el de morado.

-Muy bien... Comenzaré desde el inicio... -La chica tomó un poco de aire, cerró sus ojos y con calma los volvió a abrir - mi nombre es Mayumi y soy el ángel guardián de Leonardo - dijo con seriedad, pero se escuchó la risa por parte de Rafael.

-jaja jaja esto... Esto... Es muy bueno... - Alcanzó a decir casi a punto de llorar - ahora si niña dime de que manicomio te escapaste para poder devolverte - mikey que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo.

-¿Así que tu eres el ángel guardián de Leo? ¿No tenemos el mismo? - Pregunto inocentemente el pecoso la chica lo miro antes de responder.

\- Si lo soy. Y no, nadie tiene el mismo guardián. Cada uno de ustedes tiene su guardián, de ellos depende si se muestran o no. Generalmente se muestran cuando son pequeños, generalmente somos llamados amigos imaginarios. -Respondió con naturalidad.

-Estas diciendo que existen los ángeles y todo eso ¿cierto?- pregunto donatello la chica asintió - ok me vale quien seas pero te pido por favor que dejes de inventar cosas y nos digas realmente quien eres - exigió el de morado.

-Donatello no hay porque ser grosero - le regaño su padre con su pequeño aún en su regazo.

-Perdone maestro pero soy una tortuga de ciencia, no creo en lo que no veo o aquello que no tiene una explicación lógica o no tiene pruebas para ser válida -

-¿quieres pruebas? Con gusto te las daré genio - y en ese momento chasqueo los dedos y todo a su arededor cambio. Pudieron ver a un Leonardo unde 15 años en su cuarto dibujando pero ha ia algo que en la escena no cuadraba, podían ver a Mayumi sentada en la cama observando detenidamente cada trazo que daba el gusto quelonio. De la nada la chica se levantó, se acercó al librero y tiro uno de los libros.

-¿Pero que?- exclamó sorprendido y se levantó de su lugar para ir a recoger el libro pero en ese momento una espada cayó y terminó clavandose justo en medio donde estaba antes pintando. - Vaya de la que me salve - exclamó sorprendido mientras sacaba la espada.

Mayumi volvió a chasquear los dedos y volvieron a la realidad.

-Ahora que has visto que lo que les digo es verdad. Quiero hablar con ustedes... Como la guardiana de Leonardo es mi deber ver por su seguridad y aún más importante su felicidad y se que mi protegido no es del todo feliz. Por eso decidí darles a ustedes y a él mismo un obsequio -

-¿Un obsequio?- pregunto mikey. El la verdad no vio una caja con un gran moño.

-Así es. Decidí darles la oportunidad de volver a empezar. La oportunidad de crearnuevos recuerdos.- todos la miraron confundidos.

-No necesitamos cambiar nada nuestra vida está bien así como está - dijo molesto Rafael cruzandose de brazos para dejar en claro su punto.

-Yo he decidido darles una oportunidad depende de ustedes si la toman o no. Solo les advierto que cada cosa que pase será un recuerdo nuevo. Después de un tiempo eonardo volverá a la normalidad con sus recuerdos nuevos. - Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo a mayumi la rodeo un resplandor dorado -han quedado advertidos ustedes deciden que hacer... Solo espero que esto los ayude en su decisión. - Chasqueo los dedos y todos vieron los entrenamientos de Leonardo, las noches en las que no podía dormir, la invasión krang,vieron todo lo que ha pasado en su vida cuanto sufrimiento estuvo dispuesto a soportar con tal de la felicidad de su familia...

...

Al fin publique un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora y los horrores ortográficos, lo hice largo para compensar un poco por el tiempo que no publique.

La parte en donde Leonardo raya con plumon el saco de Rafael eso hizo monyer más o menos a la misma edad. Mi hermano mayor ( vamos a ponerle Payer) a estaba molestando. Payer había estado juntando dinero anteriormente para comprarse unos tenis de tela muy caros, cuando logró juntar a cantidad pudo comprarselos. Pues el caso es que Payer estaba molestando a monyer y ella se molesto tanto que con un plumon permanente le rayo los tenis, y yo por más que trate de quitarle los rayones no pude. Y Payer se enojo muchísimo con ella. Pero si algo aprendió fue que no debía molestar a monyer pues ella podía hacer travesuras y no la regañaban.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo no olviden dejar sus reviews, ya sean para regañarme por tardar demasiado o para felicitarme, o para darme de tomatazos...

Me despido de ustedes, cuídense y los quiero mucho

Marisa


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos y todas he notado que fanfiction omite el arroba ( no se si se escriba así pero bueno) así que me veo obligada a generalizar. Así que no se ofendan si son chicos pero los llamo como chicas. Si se sienten ofendidos díganme para que los llame como ustedes gusten, aquí estamos para complacer al público... Al cliente lo que pida ㈵6㈵8㈶1

Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta y como lo prometí tratare de actualizar más seguido. La verdad me encantan sus palabras, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi familia porque en cuanto les conté lo de sus comentarios comenzaron a decirme que eso no debería alegrarme que debería de cambiarme de carrera y cosas así, pero sus palabras me dan ánimos para seguir con esta historia y las que siguen.

Ahora como siempre les dedicaré un espacio para responder sus maravillosas palabras.

Aria TMNT: Hola... Muchas gracias por tus palabras...la verdad me alegra que haya personas que se sientan identificadas con el fic.. Yo trate de basarlo en la relación que tengo con mis hermanos y un poco con mi forma de ser... Si necesitas alguna amiga o alguien con quien desahogarte por algún problema que tengas, no dudes en confiar en mi... Saludos desde Veracruz y feliz navidad.

Rose Black Dragon: Jajajaja... La verdad no había oído eso de la hemoglobina glucolisada pero bueno.. Esperate que aún hay más ternura... Si supieras todas las cosas que hemos hecho mis hermanos y yo de pequeños ㈴1. Y ahora así como dice marvel "Mayumi volverá" pero tardará un poquito en hacerlo.. Tu comentario me saco una sonrisa.. Gracias.

Alix Hamato Saotome: Yo también me hubiera llevado una buena regañiza... Per cuando mi hermanita hizo eso, mi mamá se dedicó a disfrutar un poco de las travesuras de su última hija. Agradezco tus palabras y gracias por comentar.

Jamizell Jaess Jinx: gracias por tus palabras... Este capítulo te gustara porque está un poco más enfocado en Mikey... Pero no te diré más... Eso debes averiguarlo tu... Saludos

Annimo: he estado pensando eso sobre poner los ángeles de los demás chicos, pero aún no me decido... Prometo que me lo pensaré... Y ya no esperes... Aquí está el capítulo!

TsukihimePrincess: Tendrás que esperar un poco pero te aseguro que todos se involucraran en las travesuras de Leonardo.

Guest: muchas gracias... El fue un buen compañero,, al menos me consuela saber que murió en paz y vivió feliz... Saludos

Tugared: No pronto pero ya publique... Lamento la demora en serio... Espera que a ternura al máximo está por comenzar.

Ahora sin más que comience el show

...

Para cuando el destello se fue, los chicos estaban un poco conmocionados por lo que vieron. No podían creer todos los años de esfuerzo y dedicación que su hermano había dedicado.

Splinter tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeño y lo llevó a su habitación para que pudiera descansar a gusto.

Al regresar ala sala vio a sus hijos, ahora mayores, muy pensativos.

-Creo que ahora sabemos que hacer hijos míos. -Todos voltearon a mirar a su padre y asintieron. Rafael aún seguía pensando sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía entender del todo lo que pasó, vio prácticamente toda la vida de su hermano antes mayor, tal vez ahora le tendría un poco de consideración.

-Debemos encargarnos de Leonardo ahora.- la voz de su padre saco al de rojo de sus pensamientos haciéndolo sobresaltar - Rafael ahora eres el hermano mayor. Debemos tener cuidado ahora que Leonardo es pequeño tendremos que poner más atención sobre el.- el de rojo solo asintió antes las palabras de su maestro.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, hanian sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

La puerta del dueño de la bandana naranja se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña figura...

-Mikey - Susurro Leonardo zarandeando un poco al pecoso para despertarlo... Tardó un poco pero al final lo logró.

-Leo- Mikey miro a su hermanito antes de despertar completamente, pudo ver que en sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas..

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pidió con voz un poco débil, el pecoso sonrió y le dejo espacio en su cama para que se acostara el de ojos zafiro, quien no dudo en hacerlo al ver la respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Pesadilla?- pregunto mikey a lo que el menor asintió escondiendo su rostro en el plaston de su hermano, el mayor sonrió enternecido, con que así se sentía Leo cuando el iba a su cuarto buscando consuelo.

-Soñé... Que ustedes hacían sus cosas sin mi... Que me dejaban de lado... Y luego ustedes decían que yo tenía la culpa- las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus regordetas mejillas, Mikey las limpió con sus pulgares y lo miro un poco culpable... Tal vez Leo recordaba un poco su anterior vida después de todo...

Después de lo que les mostró el angel, se juroe en ese momento que cuidaria de su abor hermano menor, así como Leo cuido tantos años de él y de sus hermanos.

-Solo fue un mal sueño hermanito - beso su frente tratando de calamr los sollozos que aún salían de su hermano menor - nosotros te queremos mucho aunque no te lo digamos... Algunas veces los grandes somos un poco tontos y olvidamos decir las cosas -

-Yo no creo que seas tonto Mikey...- respondió mirando los ojos celestes de su compañero - Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo mundial - una sonrisa salió del los labios del pecoso... No podía creer que tanta ternura saliera de un cuerpo tan pequeño. Sin más abrazo el cuerpecito que tenía a su lado dispuesto a entregarse a morfeo.

La noche trascurrio rápido, se giro en la cama tratando de volver a abrazar a su compañerito, al no sentirlo despertó rápidamente.

No lo vio en la habitación así que salió a buscarlo...

Unos ruidos en la cocina le dieron una idea de donde comenzar a buscar. Así que sin demorarse se dirigió hacia la pieza mencionada.

A entrar se encontroa a Leonardo comiendo una galleta.

-¿Hace cuanto que despertaste leito?- pregunto inclinándose un poco para mirar a los ojos del infante.

-Desde las siete...me dio hambre pero como estabas muy dormido decidí comer una galleta en lo que despertabas - volvió a morder su dulce al finalizar su respuesta.

Mikey lo miro deleitandose un poco más con la hermosa escena de su hermano comiendo dulces antes de desayunar... Quien diría que de adolescente el lo regañaria por hacer semejante cosa.

-Sabes que no debes comer dulces antes del desayuno. - Le reprendió escuchando un lo siento.- Ahora ¿te parece si me ayudas a preparar la comida?- Los ojos zafiro de Leo se iluminaron.

-Si- asintió mientras movía su cabeza con energía.

-Muy bien chefcito... Hoy haremos panqueques... Así que manos a la obra

...

Mi hermana pr alguna razón siempre se ha levantado temprano, pero cuando era pequeña se levantaba nada más a comer, a veces tomaba la comida e iba a su cama a comer ㈴2

Para este capítulo me base en la relación que tengo con mi querida hermana Monyer. Yo soy tres años mayor que ella y cuando tenía más o menos ocho años ya dormiamos juntas.

Había ocasiones en la que ella tenía pesadillas y despertaba llorando y como compartía la cama con ella, solo me giraba y la abrazaba, le pedía que me contará su sueño y luego yo le contaba algún secreto mío o alguna travesura que yo había hecho para calmarla.

En octubre fuimos a six Flag al festival del terror y yo me asuste tanto que entre en una crisis de pánico y comencé a llorar... Mis hermanos me dejaron en una cafetería y le preguntaron a Monyer si se quería ir y ella dijo que no...

Luego en la cafetería le pregunté qué porque no quiso ir al los juego y me dijo

"la verdad si quería ir, pero tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo... Hasta corriste a un señor del baño en el autobús cuando me sentía mal... No te podía abandonar" y en todo el rato, cuando se acercaban los señores disfrazados del mismo festival, ella se ponía enfrente y me decía, "tranquila... Estas conmigo, yo te cuido". Así que quise plasmar todos ese cariño que nos tenemos en este capítulo y creo que lo logre, ustedes que opinan?

Lamento que el capítulo sea muy corto, pero en serio he estado muy ocupada y aún hay una materia que tengo pendiente por pasar y es la que más me preocupa ( gracias maestra pilar ㈷7㈷7㈷7㈸0) que es la materia de hongos, la primera vez que vi su clase dije ¿para que carajos quiero conocer los malditos hongos? Y bueno así que ahora me preocupa esa materia y ya hice todo lo que podía hacer.

Una vez más tratare de actualizar más seguido.

Gracias por sus comentarios y cuídense.

PD muerte a los hongos!㈷6㈷6㈷6㈷6㈶4㈶5

Marisa


End file.
